Sledding In A Storm
by MsLane
Summary: A rather large snow storm is making it's way to Storybrooke and Emma notices Regina isn't at home on her drive-by. Emma hightails it to the place she thinks Regina must be at. AU wherein Emma and Regina have struck up a camaraderie. Circa years after the first curse is broken lol Swan Queen


Emma was having a rough week as it was, but add to it the almost nonstop snow that kept falling and she's just about had it with this town.

She sighs as she climbs into the patrol car to make her rounds again.

"You'd think having lived here for 28 years, these people would take a hint and listen when I put out a damn warning about staying indoors." She grumbles to herself as she slowly makes her way down Main Street, checking for any signs of distress.

Her eyes catch sight of Leroy clambering out of his pickup truck, waving her down and she rolls her eyes because yes, of course he'd be one of the ones who wouldn't listen.

"Hey sister…So the truck's stuck in the snow ditch the plow created and uh I need to pull her out."

Emma pulls out her phone as she asks, "Have you called the tow truck?"

Leroy gives her a look and she rolls her eyes, "Don't give me that look, have you or haven't you?"

He at least has the decency to look sheepish as he shakes his head, "No uh, my phone's er at home."

The blonde nods as she presses the call button on her phone, "Yeah and you thought you'd give me a look when I asked if you called…"

Leroy doesn't reply to that and Emma's thankful because she sure as hell wasn't in the mood for sparring.

The tow is over surprisingly quickly and Emma gets to go back into her nice warm cruiser and continue her drive.

She loves the view, truly, and she's always been partial to winter, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for the winter in Maine. She cranks up the heat just as she thinks that and blows on her hands before putting her car into drive and moving on.

Thankfully there weren't any other issues down Main Street, so Emma continues on all the way until she hits Mifflin Street. She usually keeps it for last, not because she doesn't care about certain individuals, she rolls her eyes at herself at her own wordings, but rather because she cares so much she'd probably end up not going anywhere else after stopping to check on Regina.

She checks every driveway, makes sure all cars are in their driveways, making sure everyone is safe and tucked away in their homes. She's proud to say that she does a thorough job, she won't allow anyone to get hurt, not if she can help it.

Emma's heart flutter's as she gets closer to number 108 and she rolls her eyes at herself for being so damn giddy, "It's not like you to get like this Swan. Get a hold of yourself." She mumbles to herself as she slowly drives past the Mifflin house, only to stop dead in her tracks when she notices the lack of Mercedes in the driveway.

She calms herself and rolls into the driveway and gets out of the car. She takes a look around into the garage and sure enough, there is no car in there either.

Emma knows the funny feeling in her tummy isn't just because she had a bad lunch, and no way is that ever going to be the case because Ruby wouldn't let that happen, so she rolls her shoulders back and steps up to the front door and knocks.

She slightly bounces from foot to foot as she tries to keep her thoughts in check, she isn't losing it, she can stay calm, that's what she needs to do right now.

When there's no answer, she tries yet again, louder this time, more forceful and adds in a ring of the door bell. Surely if Regina was inside the house, she'd react to that onslaught of unnecessary noise, but at least it would be confirmation that she's home and safe and not somewhere out in the cold and snow.

She throws her head back and stares at the porch roof over her head, trying to think about where she could possibly be.

She straightens herself and plops down onto the porch, in the cold and wet and thinks hard and fast. There's no way she's at the office, Emma drove past and made sure everyone that was still there was sent home the minute the warning of the snow storm came to fruition. She shuts her eyes as she rubs her temples and wonders where on Earth Regina would have driven off to.

Suddenly her eyes open wide and she rushes back into her car.

The lake.

_It is completely by accident that she ever stumbled upon Regina's sacred place. Emma had been in desperate need to get away from everyone and had taken to the woods. The blonde simply kept walking, not really knowing when she'll ever stop. And then she did. Right near the edge of a clearing, overlooking a gorgeous lake._

"_I didn't realize I was to share this with you as well."_

_Emma hadn't seen Regina, but that was because the brunette was sitting down and halfway concealed by a rather large rock. The blonde startled slightly but tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"_

_Regina had smiled at her, genuinely, and stepped forward, "What brings you here Miss Swan?"_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she plopped herself down onto the boulder that Regina had been sitting besides, "I didn't know where here was. I just kept walking and I ended up here."_

_Regina hummed as she took a seat beside the blonde, "Troubled?"_

_Emma snorted ungracefully and Regina couldn't help the affectionate grin that played at her lips at that, "You could definitely say that Madam Mayor." Emma had left it at that and Regina didn't want to push her. She had been getting good at that, they both had. Knowing what it was to be thoughtful of the other._

"_It's gorgeous here." Emma had finally said, once the silence wasn't enough anymore._

_Regina had nodded and leant forward, leaning her head onto her hands, "It is. This is my quiet spot. After my back yard with my apple tree of course…but that isn't exactly secluded enough at times."_

_Emma watched the brunette as she spoke, her eyes wandering along her face, taking in every nuance as she continues, "I-I come here when I just need a minute to be Regina. Just me. No strings attached."_

_The blonde nodded, understanding exactly what she meant, "I'll stay clear of here Regina, I promise."_

_The brunette looked at her with clear, unguarded eyes, "I'm-not averse to you showing up here I suppose Emma…so long as you do stay quieter than you have today." She tacked on teasingly at the end to lighten to delivery._

_Emma appreciated it as she chuckled, "Sure thing. So you're willingly going to share this with me too then?"_

_Regina hummed, "I suppose after being able to share a child with you, sharing this place is a piece of cake."_

She lets out a breath of relief the moment she sees the Mayor's car right by the woods, which means she was right in her assumption that she would be here.

Emma quickly gets out of her car and grabs hold of the flashlight and appointed sheriff's jacket with her, not knowing what state she'd find Regina in when she gets to her.

The blonde takes off in a run, wanting to get to the lake as soon as possible, to get them both home, safe and warm, and tucked away safe from the oncoming onslaught of snow.

The cold air stings her lungs but she keeps going, knowing she's going to find her. She breaks through to the clearing and she sees her, sitting on an old looking wooden sled, with her black coat on, shivering and looking forlornly out onto the lake.

"Regina!"

Emma slides as she makes her way to the brunette still sitting on the sled as she turns to look at the blonde, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

The blonde huffs as she quickly shoves the sheriff's jacket her way, "Put this on. Please." She tacks on at the end, knowing you catch more bees with honey, or whatever the hell the saying is.

It's now that the brunette realizes just how unbearably cold it is. Her lips are blue; her finger tips are like ice-cubes. She looks up at the blonde and sees her looking her over with concern, the furrow in her brow increasing as she takes in her form, "I'm fine dear, no need to go looking so forlorn." She's surprised she was able to say that without her teeth chattering, but she puts on the jacket just the same, and folds the sleeves down so she's holding onto them in her fist.

"You want to tell me why the hell you decided to step out into the woods when I distinctly remember putting out a warning for all citizens to stay the hell indoors?"

Regina shakes her head as she folds her arms over her chest, "No. No, not particularly _Sheriff_."

Emma rubs her face as she steps closer to the brunette and locks her eyes with hers, "I was fucking worried sick."

Regina's eyes widen as she takes in the truth in that statement, "About me?"

The blonde nods her head but says no more.

Instead she sighs and grabs a hold of the old sled but Regina yells, "No! Thank you Emma but I'll…I'll just take care of that."

She waves her hand and suddenly it's turned back into a stump.

She averts her eyes and turns around, "Shall we Sheriff?"

Emma looks back to the stump before quickly catching up to the brunette, her arm hovering around Regina's waist in case she needed assistance. They walk in silence until they get to the edge of the woods where their respective cars are parked.

"I-I'd really rather take you home with me in the cruiser…if that's okay with you?" Emma asks trying to be polite, but knowing that even the mayor knows that she will indeed force her if she has to, simply to make sure she's safe.

Regina takes a deep breath and nods her consent as she asks, "And what of my car?"

Emma gives her a tiny grin, "Could you magic up a protection spell over it from the oncoming storm?"

Regina scoffs as she waves her hand once more and magics the car back into her garage safe and secure, "I could do that with us you know. Magic us back home, so we don't have to drive on these treacherous roads in this increasingly dangerous weather."

Emma nods her head, but says, "And I would totally be okay with that, I trust you, but you have obviously been using up your energy reserves because you look about ready to damn near faint."

The brunette sighs as she tightens her grip on the jacket, saying nothing because Emma is right, and she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing her say it. However, Emma knows anyways and she also chooses not to say anything about it. Instead she simply holds open the car door for her Majesty to climb in.

Regina nearly smiles at her in thanks, but it doesn't reach her eyes and it's gone before Emma can really analyze it. The sheriff makes her way quickly around to the driver's side and gets in, cranking the heat onto high and allowing the engine time to warm up.

Emma doesn't turn to look at her as she asks "So…you gonna tell me what you were doing out here?"

Regina purses her lips slightly and simply buckles her seat belt, and Emma sighs knowing she isn't going to tell her anything, not now at least.

"_Sheriff?...Emma?"_

Emma grabs the radio communicator and answers David, "Yea, yes I'm here, what is it?"

"_The storm is coming in, and Snow called saying you're not at home already._"

Emma nods her head, "Yeah, I know. I'm making sure everyone else is safe at home first. I'll try and make it back as soon as I can, but if I can't, I'll just hold up at the nearest shelter."

She can almost see David's face, "_Are you-okay. Okay Emma. Stay safe._"

The blonde replaces the communication device and she notices Regina watching her, "What?" she asks, not unkindly. She takes in the fact that some color has returned to Regina and she's thankful for that. Very thankful in fact.

Regina shakes her head, "I didn't think David would stay at the station."

Emma hums, as she finally pulls the car out to take them back to Mifflin Street, "He insisted, said I've been there all the time, it's time I actually rested properly."

The brunette says nothing in return and Emma allows the silence to take over as she carefully drives them down the snow covered snow, with new flakes coming down around them faster and fuller than earlier that very morning.

By the time they're back at the Mills' residence, the snow and wind is howling around them, and Regina isn't heartless, because the moment they're close enough to the house for her to get out, she reaches over and puts the car into park and takes the keys out of the ignition, "Come on Sheriff, there's no way I'm letting you out in this."

Emma rolls her eyes and grins at her, "You do care. Aww Regina, I'm touched."

The brunette lets out a dignified snort as she retorts, "Yes, touched in the head my dear. Now come on, this is getting rather bad."

Emma quickly follows Regina up the stairs and into the foyer where she helps her shut the front door behind them.

The blonde sighs as she slides her back down against the door, "I have a feeling the electricity is only going to hold up for a little while against all that wind and snow."

Regina nods her head, "Yes, I do believe I should tackle that now."

She makes her way to the kitchen with Emma following her, going for the matches she knows are kept in the above head cupboard, as Regina grabs the bag of emergency candles she has in the emergency drawer.

"Thank you." She quietly says as she takes the matches from Emma's outstretched hand and walks to the living room and lines up some up the stairs, putting a spell around them to stop them from being knocked over or extinguished by Emma, the clumsy klutz. She shakes her head at that thought before going back to the living room and lighting those candles as well before settling in on the couch beside Emma.

They're quiet, and Regina is still in the jacket, which she is actually hesitant to give back because of how comfortable she is wearing it.

Emma though stands up after a few beats and Regina is about to ask where she's going when she realizes the blonde is going to start a fire.

The blonde crouches and after successfully starting one looks up at Regina from her place near the fire and tilts her head, "Care to join me and warm up faster?"

Regina would normally scoff and stay put, but she surprises Emma by standing up and actually joining her on the floor after grabbing some throw pillows for the both of them.

"If we're going to be sitting on the floor, I'd rather we do so as comfortably as possible."

Emma smiles at her and nods her head, "Good thinking. As always." She tacks on with a playful nudge to her companion.

Regina rolls her eyes but a smile manages to appear.

"Oh look, there it is." Emma says, her eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief, "Your smile's been missing for a while."

Regina doesn't say anything in return and Emma ducks her head slightly to catch her eyes but Regina simply won't let that happen.

They stay seated on the floor by the fire in silence after that, Emma wondering what could possibly be going on with Regina, and Regina simply lost in memories and thoughts.

"It's my father's birthday."

It's so quiet but and after she's done the room is once again quiet. If Emma thought the room was silent before, it's nothing compared to how it is after that utterance. She looks over at Regina and finds the brunette looking straight at the fire, not daring to look up at her.

Regina sniffs as her eyes betray her desires and tear up on their own. She swipes at her cheeks and remains silent until she gets her emotions in check.

She whispers, "He would…he would take me out onto a lake and we'd sled, all day long, or until my mother decided enough was enough. But…and every year since he…" she pauses and shakes her head as her voice gets chocked up, "I wouldn't go sledding. I refused for the longest time to go anywhere near the lakes in winter. Especially today. Until a few years before I got Henry. I-I started going to the lake and, not sledding, just sitting there in the snow and remembering him."

She sighs as she gives up trying to stop the tears from coming, "After I got Henry though…I would take him to the lake with me, and we'd sled. The both of us, and I was…it was easier to get through the day with Henry by my side, laughing and giggling and enjoying himself like I did when I was a little girl."

Emma scoots even closer to the brunette and leans forward, hanging on her every word. Her eyes never once leaving Regina's face as she continues telling her this part of her that she's certain no one has ever been aware of, "I-after you came along a few years ago…I went by myself again. No Henry around to laugh and joke with…I had no reason for a sled. So I would simply sit there and remember him. One would think it would get easier after all this time." She says somewhat bitterly; mad at herself for her emotions being all over the place.

Emma gently lifts a hand and places it on Regina's shoulder, she says nothing and Regina appreciates it. She allows the touch because she does actually draw comfort from it.

Regina draws in a breath, "I actually did not receive the warning. I had given everyone the day off from the office and I had gone down to the woods as I always do. I lost track of the time while I was there, I didn't realize it had gotten so cold, nor did I realize how late it had gotten. I was lost to everything around me until you came to find me sitting there…with that sled."

Emma hums as she gently squeezes Regina's shoulder, she can feel the tension in them from Regina holding back.

"I didn't…It has been years since I had a sled out with me on that damned lake. What possessed me to conjure one up I couldn't tell you, because I don't know myself."

Emma nods her head as she slowly retracts her hand from her shoulder and replaces them in Regina's hand, "I'm glad I got to you when I did. Even if I did kinda barge into your space."

The brunette chuckles, "Yes well, you do have the tendency to do that a lot don't you?"

Emma's cheeks color slightly but she shrugs and grins at her, "Thank you for telling me."

Regina nods her head, looking away from the blonde once again, "Thank you for listening to me dear. I appreciate it."

Smiling at her affectionately, Emma squeezes her hand gently, "You know I'd always listen to anything you had to say Regina."

The brunette hums as she squeezes Emma's hand back, and then teasingly says, "Yes, unless it has anything to do with paper work, hmm?"

To which Emma rolls her eyes and lets out a laugh, "Yeah, pretty much."

Regina smiles at her and lifts her hand to her lips and kisses the back as her eyes find Emma's shining ones, "Thank you Em…truly."

Emma smiles softly at her as she gently holds both of her hands up to her own mouth and kisses each finger tip and knuckle and palm, "Only you could reduce me to this big pile of mushy, heart-fluttering, absolutely head over heels version of me. And I'm always going to be here for my Queen."

The smile she receives is one she is constantly trying to make appear, and the times she manages to garner that reaction from Regina are the times she knows she hasn't made a complete ass out of herself. Emma loves that she tends to get that smile a lot.


End file.
